


Grounded

by Milkamoo97



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Mark of Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkamoo97/pseuds/Milkamoo97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods give the seven rewards for being victorious in the war, but things take an unexpected turn when Coach Hedge tells Athena and Poseidon about the sleeping incident between Percy and Annabeth...</p><p>(This One Shot is also on Fanfiction.Net under the same pen name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mi amigos! Here is a cheeky one-shot!   
> Hope you like it and please leave a comment telling me what you thought. All comments, hits and kudos are appreciated! :')   
> If you haven't already please check out my multi-chapter story Like Fools And Horses:) New Chapter should be up soon! 
> 
> Enjoy mi amigos:)

The chosen seven plus Nico, Reyna, Coach Hedge and a few other select demigods were stood in front of the Gods, who had chosen to be in their Greek forms despite the amount of Romans who were also gathered. Everybody had taken their thrones and we all stared expectantly at Zeus waiting for him to start the meeting.

And of course the boring and long speech started about the bravery of not only the Greek demigods but also the Roman demigods who had looked past their differences and united together to beat the enemy they faced. And who could forget the bravery of the Gods in this hard time that they went through when they locked themselves up on Olympus…?

I put my arm around Annabeth helping to support her some more due to her broken ankle and she leaned into my embrace. Unfortunately we haven't had much time to go and get it properly sorted out by one of the Apollo cabin and get some crutches. Athena eyed me suspiciously from across the throne room but I made no move to step away from Annabeth. Hera had kept us apart for months (claiming that it was for the  _'greater good'_  but we all know that she hates us both anyway so it was a win-win situation) and then I had to lose Annabeth again because of her quest that her mother sent her on and then we ended up in Tartarus. Not the reunion I was exactly going for. So right now, no amount of disapproving looks will make me step away from my Wise Girl.

"And now for your brave efforts, each of the seven must be rewarded" Zeus declared.

"Jason Grace, please step forward-my son" Zeus beamed happy that another one of his children were involved in the war, not just me and Nico. I gave Jason an encouraging nod as he walked up, knowing that he would be nervous and he smiled back.

Jason kneeled and asked "Yes Father?"

"Rise my boy, we have come to the decision that you will be the one to lead the Roman camp. There will still be praetors, however all decisions must be approved by you first" Zeus explained.

"T-thank you Father" Jason smiled.

"Also you won't be confined there so you will still be able to visit your…girlfriend as you please" Zeus coughed awkwardly and Jason blush before returning to Piper's side, much to Reyna's dismay.

"Piper McLean, my beautiful daughter" Aphrodite called out next.

Jason hugged her reassuringly and she walked up to the Gods, paid her respects and then looked straight at her mother.

"Now Piper, of your excellent tongue in charmspeak, I have extended your power so you'll be able to charmspeak  _anyone_..and believe me I know that it is tempting but don't use it on Percy. I've spent way to long getting him and Annabeth together!" Aphrodite told her.

"Seriously Mum?" Piper groaned embarrassed but then said thank you to the council and went back to standing next to Jason.

"Leo Valdez" Hephaestus called up.

Leo jumped slightly at hearing the loud voice and walked up, fire was accidentally sparking from his hands from where he was so nervous.

"Leo, my boy, because of your extraordinary fire powers I have decided that you may assist me with any projects I may be working on whenever you please- and Zeus has also agreed to name you the official tinkerer of Olympus"

"Oh my Gods" Leo gasped unsure of what to do.

"TEAM LEO!" The other six, including me, of the seven all shouted in unison. We started laughing when he blushed leaving the Gods very confused.

"Alright shut up! Just 'cause I get all the ladies!" he laughed and stepped back down after saying thank you.

"Frank Zhang" Ares boomed "There's my boy"

Frank went up, done his bows, and Ares continued "First off, you have my blessing son so you'll be even more incredible in a fight, and we have also agreed with the Fates that your life does not depend on that little stick anymore"

"Thank you!" Frank exclaimed and Ares went back to uncaring and waved his hand dismissively.

"Hazel Levesque, my dear child" Hades called up from his temporary throne "I know the you have had to live with a horrid curse for far too long and now it has been lifted. You can now find metals and jewels which won't be cured and they won't randomly pop up unless you wish for them too"

"Thank you so much!" she smiled gratefully and I knew this meant a lot to her.

"And I suppose we won't be able to separate you two…so Athena and I would like to call up Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Dad chuckled.

Annabeth and I both blushed from the introduction and I helped her up to the middle of the throne room. We both bowed awkwardly but it wasn't given much notice.

"You have both once again showed your amazing efforts and we wish, for the second time for you Perseus, for you both to become immortal and serve by your parents' sides for eternity. We shall give you time to discuss…" Zeus said but Annabeth cut him off which sort of worried me.

I hoped Zeus wouldn't blast her for what could seem rude of her to interrupt him but I was also worried that she would accept godhood. I could never become immortal…

"I believe you already know our answers Lord Zeus" she laughed "Percy and I just aren't cut out to be immortal"

I genuinely smiled, happy to know that she wasn't going to leave me.

"Ok then, I suppose daughter, that you can choose for something else if you have thought of anything" Athena said obviously upset that her favourite daughter wasn't going to take immortality.

"Errmm, yes" Annabeth nodded.

"Really?" I asked curiously

She nodded again and replied "Percy…I accept your offer but we can't do it at the Roman Camp…"

I accidentally cut her off by picking her up off the ground and spinning her round.

"Really? Like…really really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes of course!" Annabeth giggled "Now put me down!"

I obeyed her and put her down gently and whispered "I love you Wise Girl"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain"

We were about to kiss but a cough interrupted us and we saw baffled (and some disturbed) faces of the Gods.

"Ahem…anyway" Annabeth continued "I would like to expand Camp Half Blood so demigods will be able to live there and have families just like in the Roman Camp"

"Good idea, daughter of Athena, as the official architect of Olympus you can be in charge of that project" Zeus praised.

"Thank you Lord Zeus!" she bowed once again awkwardly.

"And you my son?" Dad asked

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand that wasn't holding onto Annabeth's, wondering if my request would be too much to ask "Well…I wish for Hades and Hestia to be back on the Olympian council- they both deserve to have a say and will help a lot more in your decisions"

Zeus considered this for a second and told me "You are a peculiar one Perseus, you could have anything in the world, even godhood, and yet you choose something that others have been silently wishing for, for years. Very well then, your wish is granted Jackson"

I smiled "Thank you"

All the other demigods joined us in the middle of the throne room and Apollo asked hopefully "Oh can we have a party now?! We can invite both camps!"

The other Gods and Goddesses shrugged before eventually nodding, all agreeing that a party was needed.

"Actually guys, I'm going to take Annabeth back down to Camp. She needs to get her ankle checked out and needs rest. I'm going to stay with her" I announced.

Everyone nodded except for Coach who shouted "Oh no you don't Jackson!" causing absolute silence.

"What…?" I asked confused.

"I don't care if your both big heroes now- you both are still grounded!" he reminded us.

"Seriously Coach?" I whined

"We told you, it was an accident!" Annabeth said.

"Can someone please explain why my son and Annabeth are grounded?" Dad asked.

"Well you see Lord Poseidon" Leo snickered "These two rascals sneaked out after curfew and stayed out  _all_  night, we couldn't find them till morning!"

"Leo!" I yelled "It wasn't like that!"

"Yes! We talked and then we fell asleep  _accidentally_!" Annabeth backed me up.

"I recall Percy saying that you kissed a few times and then you hit him" Frank added trying not to laugh.

"What is the meaning of this Annabeth?!" Athena asked angrily "What did that stupid sea spawn do to you?"

"Hey!" I defended "I didn't do anything to her!"

"How dare you accuse my son of such a thing Athena!" Dad shouted

"Sorry Perce- but how do we know that for sure?" Jason laughed.

This made Dad rethink his statement.  _Thanks Dad…_

 _"_ Really man?" I sighed

"I agree Perce, when I asked what you guys did- I mean didn't do- you never answered!" Frank replied

"Because you ran off before we could answer you!" Annabeth shouted

Not only did Hazel look scandalised for the second time after this conversation but Nico was also looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh. My. Gods!" Aphrodite squealed.

"No Aphrodite this is not what you think!" I tried to convince her but to no avail

"This is going straight onto Olympus news!" Hermes said and high-fived Apollo

"Please don't.." Annabeth shook her head knowing that news around Olympus spread like a wild fire and that everybody would know within an hour.

"I understand now! You guys are starting a family and what you accepted earlier was Percy's marriage proposal hence why you want a city to live in just like in the Roman Camp!" Aphrodite explained sensing my father and Athena into an uproar.

"Your spawn impregnated my daughter!" Athena yelled angrily.

"He would never do that! You're jumping to conclusions! And even if he did shouldn't we support them?!" Dad yelled back.

"Don't expect me to make anything easier for her!" Hera added.

"Don't you start Hera!"

"I can't stand you! Why drag Hera into this?!" Dad yelled

"STOP!" I shouted and everybody turned to me in surprise.

"Ok let me explain. It is not like that! Sure I mentioned to Annabeth about being able to live in the Roman Camp in the city and I might have implied a family- but that is for later…. _very much_  later life. We're still practically kids! Nothing happened that night, we just fell asleep, that is all…ok?!"

They all nodded and Athena announced "Fine sea spawn, but my daughter is still grounded"

"You too Perseus" Dad told me

"Why? What did we actually do?" Annabeth asked.

"Sneak out after curfew, and with a person of the opposite gender. You both made everybody worried sick about you because you were out all night and nobody knows what could have happened. And Coach Hedge was your supervisor for that trip and has grounded you. . Are. Still. Grounded" Athena punctuated.

"Oh and because we said so" Dad added.

"Fine for how long?" I sighed defeated

"Two weeks" Coach decided.

"Come on man,  _two weeks_?!" I retaliated "Baring in mind that I was separated from her and everybody else for  _months!_ "

"Tough luck" he shrugged

"Annabeth then whispered in my ear "I'll meet you by the pier after curfew" causing me to smile.

Unfortunately that planted a seed of doubt in my fathers mind so he announced "Percy you are staying with me for two weeks"

"Really?" I moaned. Normally I would've loved to go to my fathers palace- this time not so much.

"Yes" he said walking straight towards me gesturing for me to follow him out. I made stepped forward to make it look like I was going but a couple of steps later I ran back to Annabeth and kissed her resulting in a few wolf whistles from Leo.

Dad turned back and grabbed my ear walking me out of the throne room with me repeating "Ow!"

"I love you Seaweed Bain!" Annabeth shouted after me

"Love you too!" I shouted back before being taken to Dad's palace…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it mi amigos, please remember to leave a comment telling me what you thought :)   
> If you liked this then please keep an eye out for some of my new one shots that I will be putting on here, or if you can't wait check out my Fanfiction page! (Pen name is Milkamoo97) 
> 
> See you soon, mi amigos!


End file.
